


Tis The Season

by zipplekink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas with the Malik family. Drabble series based off of the fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4680509">Habits of the Heart </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested I put these all together on here so here ya go!! They don't all take place during the same Christmas. Most are inspired by my favorite Christmas songs lol.

Zayn shuffles into the bright living room, taking in the array of colorful and white Christmas lights they had strung up before dinner. Liam had gone all out, buying the biggest tree that barely fit through the door, more lights than they’ll ever need and there are already presents stocked high under the tree though Christmas is still a few days away.

Liam sits on the couch, tying up his boots as Zayn walks in. His Christmas sweater is gaudy but he loves the reindeers and snowflakes covering his broad chest.

“Where are you off to?” Zayn says as he comes over. Liam gives him a tired smile as he looks up, adjusting himself on the couch like he knows Zayn plans on climbing onto his lap. “Just put Elf on for the kids, thought you’d want to join.”

Liam rubs his palms up Zayn’s back when he seats himself, legs tight around his waist. There is glitter in his beard from Maira, who had thought Liam meant sprinkle it everywhere instead of just in the Christmas tree bulbs he had bought for the kids to make.

“Have to pick up the hams,” Liam explains, kissing Zayn softly under his jaw. “And bring them to the shelter.”

Zayn frowns though his heart warms. He was hoping for a family night of Christmas movies, even though he knows Mahaad will be asleep within ten minutes. “Can’t it wait until tomorrow? Lots of snow out there?”

He can see it from the window, the snowflakes that plaster against it and cover Liam’s truck outside. The kids are already planning out their snowmen for tomorrow, Bashar more excited than the little ones.

“It can,” Liam murmurs, grinning up at him. His hands are like burners against his skin as he slips it underneath Zayn’s sweater, smoothing them against his hips.

“But I already told Paddy I was coming, and you’re still taking the truck for the toy drive tomorrow, yeah?”

Zayn nods, humming in his throat as he skates his lips across Liam’s. The reflection of the lights on his skin make Liam look warmer, softer as his eyes flutter shut before he slots his lips with Zayn’s.

“Baby you’ll freeze out there,” Zayn sings softly, lips tugging up as he guides Liam backwards against the couch. 

"Say, lend me your coat,” Liam plays along, amusement in his voice as he cups Zayn’s hips and tugs him closer. 

"It’s up to your knees out there,” he hums, nosing at Liam’s beard. 

"I simply must go.”

Zayn nips at his skin, chuckling softly. “Baby it’s cold outside.”

Liam laughs, tilting his head back as Zayn peppers kisses his skin. “Paddy might get suspicious.”

Zayn pulls back, touching Liam’s lips with his thumb as he wiggles his brows, knowing Liam went out of order on purpose. “Gosh, your lips look delicious.”

Liam smiles, the corners of his eyes wrinkling as they practically close with the force of it. 

Zayn ducks forward, flicking his tongue out to roll against Liam’s bottom lip. He hums in approval, trying to hold back his giggle as he sings, “oh, your lips are delicious.”

Liam guides him back and towards the couch with firm hands on his back, lying him against the cushions as he pecks another kiss to his lips.

"I really can’t stay.”

“If you get pneumonia and -”

Liam cuts his words off with a hard press of his lips and a roll of his eyes. “That’s not how the song goes,” he complains.

Zayn snorts, tickling his fingers against his beard as he looks up at him. “Be home soon then so I don’t worry.”

"Promise,” Liam murmurs, knocking their foreheads together. There is a glint in his eye and Zayn already knows what is coming as his lips part.

"I’ll have hot cocoa waiting for you,” Zayn teases before Liam can ask. “Extra marshmallows.”

Liam moans dramatically as he pushes up from him. “Knew I married you for a good reason.”

Zayn swats his butt as he stands, the fond growing in his chest as Liam winks both eyes at him. “Shut up, donut.”

"Love you,” Liam giggles, reaching for his winter coat. “Don’t let Mahaad eat all of my marshmallows.”

“No promises,” Zayn calls after him. “Love you more.”


	2. Baba's Kissing Santa Claus

Mahaad yawns loudly, tucking himself closer into Zayn’s side on the couch. The Christmas movies play quietly on the telly in front of them, Bashar curled up with Clark by his feet and Maira wrapped in one of the blankets Karen had made for her birthday. 

Zayn tucks a finger under Mahaad’s chin, wiggling him gently with a soft laugh that Mahaad pouts his lips at. “No sleeping just yet, beta. Santa’s coming.”

Mahaad’s brow wrinkles, sleep making his eyes heavy. “But Christmas isn’t until next week.”

Zayn grins, plopping a kiss to Mahaad’s forehead. “You’ll see babe, just one -”

A loud ho ho ho sounds from outside their front door, followed by a deep laugh that sounds distinctly like Liam but Mahaad gives him a look of confusion as he perks his head up to look at the door.

“Santa?” Maira gasps and it seems like she can’t move fast enough with the speed she disentangles herself from the blanket, and the way she scurries across the living room before Zayn can even ask her to get the door.

Clark’s ears perk up but he settles back into Bash’s lap as Maira flings the door open to reveal a jolly looking man, eyes practically closed with the force of the smile Zayn can almost see under the thick, white beard covering the lower half of his face.

Zayn giggles quietly at Liam as he bends down to pat Maira on the head, who reaches out to wrap her arms around the big, fake belly.

Mahaad clings onto Zayn, fists clenched hard in his shirt as he presses against Zayn’s back, peeking at his sister and Santa from over his shoulder.

“Hello there,” Liam greets, making his voice as deep as he can. He has been practicing it all day, more excited about surprising the kids than Maira is now. “Happy Christmas. Are you Ms. Maira Malik by any chance?”

Mahaad gasps quietly in Zayn’s ear as Maira looks to Zayn before nodding. “Yes. I. Am. Would you like to come in, Santa?”

Liam reaches behind him, grabbing a bulging sack that he drags in through the door way, patting Maira’s head again. “Thank you m'am. I’ve seen that you’ve been really good this year, and Santa wanted to surprise you early.”

Maira clasps her cheeks as Mahaad tugs Zayn closer to him, wrapping his arms around his neck so tight Zayn has to hold onto his wrists. Bashar frowns at Liam and Zayn toes him in the thigh as not to ruin the surprise for his little siblings.

“Are you going to say hello, Mahaad?”

“No,” the little boy responds immediately, burying his face in the back of Zayn’s neck. 

The sight of presents convinces Bashar to play along as he pushes up from the ground to head over there, giving his Papa an awkward wave and an amused sounding, “hey Santa.”

Maira jumps excitedly, nearly grabbing the bag away from Liam before she stops herself last minute, hands locking behind her back and an attempt at a patient expression on her face. 

“Your Papa brought me your Christmas list -”

“To the North Pole?” Maira interrupts, hands flying to her hips and lips pouting out in a look of disbelief. “How’d he get there?”

Liam blurts out a laugh as he tries to untie the bag, and it makes Mahaad loosen his grip enough that Zayn can pull him into his lap, arms immediately sliding around Zayn’s neck before he stands.

“Magic,” Liam laughs, opening the bag and pulling it up high where Maira can’t peek in. Mahaad pushes away from Zayn to though, but he clings on harder so Zayn won’t put him down. 

Liam produced a stuffed Spider-Man doll, half the size of Maira that he gestures towards her, her arms already reaching for it as she bounces excitedly on her toes.

“Thank you, thank you,” she squeals, hugging the toy to her chest and wiggling about.

Zayn laughs fondly as Liam does, reaching again into the bag and pulling out a box of colored pencils - an expensive box that Zayn only allowed because of how well Bashar takes care of his art tools. 

“For the man of the house,” Liam snickers, handing it to their oldest who beams brightly at him as he takes it. He has been on a grown up kick, claiming he is no longer a boy but a man and Liam always plays into it.

“Thanks, Santa,” Bashar says, looking at Zayn like he wants to say thank you to him too. Zayn winks, blowing him a kiss as Liam looks to Mahaad.

“You must be little Mahaad,” Liam says gently, quirking up a brow. The beard hangs from his face, hiding the smile Zayn knows he wears.

Mahaad nods carefully, sliding his fingers through Zayn’s hair, flinching back against him as Liam runs a gloved hand under his chin. 

“I know because your Papa says look for the cutest little five year old, and here he is.”

Mahaad smiles softly, tucking his face into Zayn’s neck in embarrassment as Liam makes eye contact with Zayn, winking before he reaches back into the bag.

He pulls out a chocolate brown teddy, with a red and black superhero cape around its neck. It makes the bag drop, the bear seemingly larger than Mahaad.

Mahaad wiggles, palms pressing against Zayn to let him down. He reaches for the bear, a shy look in his eyes and he has to bend back in order to hold it. 

Liam bends down to his level, making Mahaad’s eyes go wide as he clings onto the teddy. “He’s a super hero. Want to know what his specialty is?”

Mahaad glances at Zayn before he nods, tucking his chin up high like Maira does. 

Liam wiggles his fingers against the bear’s cape, whispering as he says, “fights off thunderstorms.”

Mahaad smiles bright, nose wrinkling and cheeks bunching as he attempts to hug Liam while still holding onto the bear. Liam chuckles, plopping a kiss to the top of his head and Zayn feels like his chest might shatter into pieces, watching them all.

“Excuse me?” Maira says, peeking her head into the bag. “Nothin’ for Baba? He’s been a good boy too.”

Zayn snorts as Liam stands, letting out another jolly laugh. He hadn’t needed to color his cheeks red like he had wanted, because they burn a bright shade all on their own.

“He has,” Liam chortles, reaching into the pocket of his velvet red pants. Zayn narrows his eyes as he sees the box, and the shiny Hublot inscribed onto it. 

“You shouldn’t have,” Zayn scolds gently, though his lips tug upwards because he has the same type of watch hidden in his drawer for Liam. 

“Come on,” Maira says to Mahaad, tugging him towards the couches. “What are you gonna name your bear?”

Zayn watches them go as Liam plants a hand to his spine, laughing softly as Mahaad attempts to drag the large bear across the ground.

“Thanks Santa,” Zayn murmurs, tilting his head towards Liam so he can see the way his eyes sparkle. 

“Don’t thank me yet, wait until you see what else I got you for tonight.”

Zayn groans softly, tugging at his beard some as he gives Liam a playful smile. “No wonder you didn’t get a present. You’ve been naughty -”

Liam pulls him closer, eyeing the kids before planting his lips to Zayn’s. The beard feels foreign against his skin, soft like a cloud and tickling his nose but Liam’s lips are soft and pliant against his own.

Zayn pulls away when there is a loud, offended gasp and he eyes Maira, glaring at the two of them and he feels his face grow hot. 

“Hey!” She scolds, pointing at them. “I’m gonna tell my Papa. Only he can kiss Baba.”

Liam snorts quietly, letting go of Zayn. “I’m sorry, m'am.”

“Jig is up,” Zayn whispers as Maira continues to eye them suspiciously. 

Liam sighs dramatically, tossing the now empty sack over his shoulder. “Your fault those lips are hard to resist.”


	3. All I Want For Christmas

Liam plants a hand to Maira’s back as she wiggles on the counter, facing the back of the bar where Niall stands. He looks amused, face red from laughing as he wipes out the glass mugs lined up beside him. 

“My Papa knows Santa,” Maira tells him, superiority in her voice. “You know ‘im? ‘Cause you’re Papa’s best mate?”

Niall chuckles, nodding as he places the clean mug under the counter. “Oh yeah, lil’ lady. Your Papa, I and Santa used to party it up back in our uni days.”

Maira looks over her shoulder, frowning as Liam chuckles. The bar is quite empty, as most people are off getting ready for the holidays but Liam dragged the family along since Niall is alone until Christmas Eve, Harry having taken his sister to the States for her Christmas present.

“I don’t think they are friends anymore,” Maira sighs. She ducks forward, cupping a hand to the corner of her mouth as she whispers not so quietly to Niall. “Uncle Nialler, I saw my Baba kissing Santa.”

Niall’s face hardens though his eyes are bright, hands going to his hips as he glares. “Is that right? I’ll have a word with that man.”

Maira looks at Liam sheepishly before she turns her body awkwardly and curls her fingers into Liam’s sweater. She plops a kiss to his chin. “I love you more than Santa, Papa.”

Liam snorts, tickling his fingers through her bangs. “Thank goodness.”

Bashar, who sits on the stool beside them, snorts loudly, his amused grimace making him look so much like Zayn that Liam laughs harder, fonding over their oldest.

“Bash -”

His words get cut off as a clearing of a throat sounds loudly through the bar, echoing from the microphone on the small stage in front. Zayn stands there, a crooked grin on his lips as his fingers curl around the microphone. Mahaad stands beside him, attached to his hip like always. 

“Nialler, if you will.”

Niall rolls his eyes as he reaches for the remote on the counter behind him, the one that controls the background music that softly plays. He turns it up louder, and Liam feels his cheeks grow hot as he recognizes the tune before Zayn starts to sing. 

“I don’t care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree.”

Maira curls her arms around Liam’s shoulders before he lifts her, holding onto her legs as she clings onto his back. Zayn looks seconds away from laughing but Liam feels seconds away from bursting because of the way his chest expands, watching his husband on the stage. 

“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know -” he bends his knees and Mahaad knocks their temples together, their voices mixing together as they sing, “make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you.”

Mahaad mumbles the words he doesn’t know, giggling more so than singing as he curls an arm around his Baba’s shoulders to keep him close as they sing. Maira giggles in Liam’s ear, singing along like she too is on the stage.

“Santa Claus won’t make me happy, with a toy on Christmas Day.”

Zayn hops off of the stage with the microphone before picking up Mahaad and resting him on his hip, dragging the microphone with him. His eyes are practically closed with the force of the way they squint as he smiles, rocking Mahaad back and forth. 

Maira reaches for Zayn when they are close enough, resting a palm against his cheek as her other arm curls tighter around Liam. Mahaad’s fingers curl into Liam’s sweater and Liam plops a kiss to his nose. 

“I won’t even wish for snow,” Zayn sings quietly, wrinkling his nose.

“You better,” Liam teases. 

“I’m just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe.”

Liam wrinkles his nose this time as he ducks his head forward. Zayn moves the microphone away as their lips slot together, something gentle and quick to satiate the need pouring through Liam to kiss his husband.

Instead of singing, Mahaad groans in disgust and then giggles, clinging onto both of them more as he smacks his lips to Liam’s cheek and then places one on his Baba’s.

“Youuuuuuuu,” Maira sings loudly, nearly deafening as she curls her other arm around Zayn’s neck to make them press closer, only half of Mahaad and her feet in between them.

Bashar shoves into the small space, curling an arm around Zayn’s middle as he sinks into the opposite side of him as Mahaad.

“Well,” Liam mumbles, fingers dragging through Bash’s hair as he eyes the warm look in Zayn’s eyes. “I didn’t make a Christmas list because all I need is you four.”

Zayn bites hard on his bottom lip and Liam wants to press a finger under his chin but his hands are full, so he knocks their foreheads together instead.

“Enough,” Niall shouts, words choked. Liam pulls away from Zayn to look over his shoulder at his best mate, whose face is red though no longer from laughing. He rubs the back of his hand against his eye, waving the rag towards the front door. “Get out of me pub, I’m sick of ya.”

Zayn snorts, snuggling closer to Liam. “Get in here, Nialler.”

“Yeah, c'mon Unc Ni,” Mahaad cries, wiggling between Zayn and Liam.

Niall looks like he is hesitant but he hops over the bar as Bashar and Liam move so they can pull them into their huddle. 

“Gross, you all are,” Niall mumbles, squeezing onto them tight. “But I love the lot of you.”


	4. Frozen

“No, absolutely not.”

Liam pouts though Zayn can’t see because his back is pressed to Liam’s front as Liam curls his arm around his chest, gripping the DVD he had just showed Zayn. 

“Babe,” Liam whines softly. “You love this movie, practically have it memorized don’t you?”

“No,” Zayn mumbles, the lie clear in his voice. 

Liam grins, pressing it to Zayn’s jaw before he pinches Zayn’s nose. “It’s like a little baby unicorn -”

When Zayn turns in Liam’s arms, he is biting around his smile, rolling his eyes. He cups Liam’s hips, dragging him closer. “Fine, but if any of my kids cry - you’re on bedtime duty.”

Liam hovers his lips over Zayn’s, grinning. “Like you cried?”

“Shut up,” Zayn groans, pulling away from Liam with an even bigger smile. “I didn’t cry.”

Mahaad turns around on the comfy chair, peeking his head over the back of it. “S'okay if you did, Baba. Big boys cry.”

Zayn snorts, cupping Mahaad’s cheeks before he plops a kiss to his forehead. “I know beta, but I didn’t cry.”

“Then me neither,” Mahaad says confidently, nodding with a serious look on his face before he gestures for them to come over. “Papa says this is the best movie, ever.”

Zayn narrows his eyes at Liam and Liam just grins back in guilt, tapping Zayn’s bottom before he makes his way to the DVD player. He might have hyped the kids up before asking Zayn, knowing he would be stubborn about it.

Liam pulls Bashar into his lap when the movie starts, kicking his feet over Maira so his toes tickle Zayn’s sides. Mahaad insists on sitting in the big chair instead of the couch, clutching onto Clark the whole time. 

Zayn tries to look put off but it doesn’t last long before he is mouthing the words quietly to himself, cheeks burning every time he catches Liam watching him. It is hard not to, especially when he curls his arm their daughter’s shoulders, singing the songs softly into her ear until she is giggling and squirming to tell him to stop. 

“Can’t believe you cried, Baba. This movie is funny,” Maira whispers loudly, leaning into his side. 

Zayn’s nose wrinkles as he smiles, dragging his fingers through her hair as he pinches Liam’s calf with his other hand. “Just you wait and see, babe.”

Maira and him gasp in unison as the monster snowman chases Ana, Maira telling them to run faster as Clark makes a whining noise before crumpling onto of Mahaad’s lap.

Mahaad drags his fingers through his fur, eyes wide but lips pressed tight as he glances at Liam and then sinks back into the back of the chair.

Liam watches as the scene comes up where Ana freezes, watching the way Zayn’s jaw tenses and he glares at the television screen. They have watched this movie together more times than Liam can count, and Zayn tears up every time -

A sniffle drags his attention away from Zayn as he looks at their youngest, lip trembling and face bright red as he watches the movie. 

“You okay, babe?” Liam asks, keeping the laugh out of his voice because it isn’t funny but it is. 

Mahaad nods before his face crumples and he hides it against Clark’s back.

“What did I tell you?” Zayn grumbles, pushing up from the couch to go for Mahaad. The amusement is clear in his face before he pulls Mahaad into his arms, shooing Clark off of him when he refuses to move.

“I know beta, Papa is a big meanie, huh?”

Liam chuckles softly as he shakes his head, rubbing at his big eyes as he tries to keep looking at the television but hold onto Zayn at the same time. 

“Just watch,” Liam laughs, pointing to the television. 

“Mahaad’s only cryin’ ‘cause he’s the youngest and he knows he’s gonna get turned to ice too,” Bashar snickers, making Mahaad grumble out his _no_ and clutches harder to Zayn.

Liam squeezes Bashar around the middle as Maira punches his softly in the leg. “Hey, no ya won’t, ‘cause I’ll save ya.” Maira glares at her older brother. “So be quiet, bhaiya.”

At the end of the movie, Liam pulls Mahaad into his arms to kiss his cheeks, apologizing with a laugh for making him cry. 

“S'okay,” Mahaad promises, a bright smile on his lips. “Can we watch it again?”

Liam nods before he looks at Zayn, a smug smile on his lips that Zayn frowns at.

“Yeah, babe. But you’ll have to hug Baba real tight when he cries.”


	5. I'll Be Home For Christmas

Zayn clings to the plaid shirt he wears, tucking himself as far into the corner of the couch as he can go. His heart feels heavy and he nibbles at his bottom lip as he stares out of the living room, at the heavy snow that falls and collects at the ground.

Clark whines, quirking up a brow at him as he rests his head on Zayn’s thigh. Zayn sighs, tickling his fingers across the top of his head before he picks up his phone. 

The snow is supposed to continue all night, the roads expected to be impossible to drive on and Liam is far away and it is Christmas Eve.

“Babe,” Liam says, voice echoing and Zayn can hear the noise in the background. He is proud of his husband, having rounded up over four hundred donations for the Children’s hospital with Jade. Bashar had gone with him earlier, elf ears on and all to match the Santa suit Liam wears but now he sleeps, waiting for Santa in the morning. “Alright?”  


“No,” Zayn sighs, watching where his fingers draw shapes against the top of Clark’s skull. “The weather channel says that the snow isn’t supposed to slow until tomorrow afternoon. The roads are too dangerous until then.”  


Liam clicks his teeth, humming faintly. “I like the snow babe. Excited for a white Christmas.”

“Yeah,” Zayn sighs, rolling his eyes some as he tucks his head back against the arm of the couch. An uneasy feeling fills his stomach as he stares at the Christmas tree, the one he needs to fill the bottom of soon. He had been waiting for Liam, but he doesn’t think he will be home anytime soon. “But that means you won’t be here for Christmas morning.”  


“What?” Liam balks, laughing softly like Zayn is ridiculous. “Of course I will be.”  


Zayn frowns, heart thumping heavily in his chest. “You better not try and drive on those roads, Liam. It is that thick snow, it looks like.”

Liam sighs, the background noise fading away like he is walking to somewhere quieter. “Baby, nothing can stop me from getting to you,” he murmurs quietly, the love clear in his voice. “I’ll be home for Christmas, you can count on me.”

Zayn bites at his bottom lip, closing his eyes. “No, Liam. Please don’t drive in the snow.”

Liam goes quiet for a moment before he sighs. “Fine, sleep tight babe, yeah? I will be home as soon as possible, give the kids kisses for me and save the big presents until I get home, please? Wanna see Bashar’s face when he opens up the play station.”

Zayn grins, though he doesn’t feel much better. Waking up with Liam on Christmas morning is his favorite part of the holiday, other than seeing the bright look in his kid’s eyes as they try to drag Zayn away from Liam. 

“Fine, I love you.”  


“I love you too, jaan.”  


+*

“Baby, wake up.”  


Zayn feels his face crumple, but he tries to hold onto his sleep. Liam knows he hates being woken up and he feels like he hasn’t been sleeping that long. Maybe a few hours, and he was dreaming of their new baby, who is supposed to come next summer. A girl, Zayn had dreamed off, with Liam’s eyes and Bashar’s curls.

“Babe, wake up.”  


Zayn frowns at his husband as he feels an icy cold press to his cheeks before Liam’s colder lips are against his, nudging them apart. Zayn grumbles, curling his arms around Liam’s shoulders, hoping to rub out how cold he feels. 

It is then he remembers Liam shouldn’t be here and he pulls away, forcing his eyes open to take in his bright red cheeks, the wet of his skin and beard like ice has been melting off of his face. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Happy Christmas,” Liam whispers, lips pushing up into his cheeks before he kisses Zayn again. “I’m here to spend Christmas with my family, is that okay?”

Zayn wrinkles his nose, flicking Liam in the side as Liam climbs on top of him, covering Zayn’s body with his own. “Don’t tell me you drove here in this weather.”

“I didn’t drive here,” Liam lies before slotting their lips together to keep Zayn quiet.  


He kisses Liam with hands running up his back until his husband no longer feels cold, until his cheeks feel raw from the scratch of Liam’s beard and heat pulses down his spine. Until Liam’s pushing Zayn’s legs apart with a dirty grin on his lips.

“Come on,” Liam murmurs, tickling his warmer fingers against Zayn’s eyelids that flutter shut. “The kids will be up soon and you know them.”  


Zayn sighs, letting Liam pull him up into a sitting position as he pretends to be a dead weight. “Thank you for being here,” he mumbles, tilting his chin up to look at his husband. “But you better not drive in this weather again.”

“Have the truck,” Liam chuckles, pecking a kiss to Zayn’s lips. “And I wasn’t just being cute when I said nothing can keep me from getting to you.”  


Zayn rolls his eyes, pushing Liam in the chest playfully so he falls against the mattress. “You’re not cute.”

“Sexy?” Liam offers, wiggling his brows at Zayn. It is still dark outside, the snow still heavy behind him and Zayn wants to curl back underneath the sheets and take his incredibly cute and sexy husband with him, but he can hear Maira’s voice in the hallway, calling for Bashar about waking up Baba -   


“Come on,” Zayn grumbles, taking Liam’s hand to pull him from the mattress. “Wanna see their faces when they see their Papa is here after all.”  



	6. Dreaming of a White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place five years after the HotH epilogue

Something is bothering Liam, Zayn can tell by the pout of his lips, the furrow in his brow and the way he traces shapes along Amiri’s back distractedly like he is in deep thought. He is curled against the back of the couch, Amiri fast asleep on his chest and a distant look in his eye.

Zayn pads over quietly, tickling her fingers through Hayam’s hair where she sleeps curled up by Liam’s feet after throwing a fit about going to bed and not being allowed in the living room when Santa comes. Zayn has never been able to tell any of them no, and Liam has always been worse than him.

“What’s on your mind, jaan?” Zayn hums before bending over the couch, pressing a finger under Liam’s chin to pull his attention away from his thoughts. His expression softens as he shrugs some, resting his head against the arm of the couch before Zayn presses their lips together. 

“It’s going to be too warm for snow tomorrow,” Liam mumbles against his lips.

Zayn pulls back, knowing his brows are pushing into something judgmental. He had thought it would be about Bashar, who is off in Wolver-Hampton for his first year at uni with Alex. He had called saying he couldn’t make it for the holidays, even though Zayn knows he is actually at Niall and Harry’s, waiting to be called that Liam is asleep so he can surprise him in the morning.

“That’s why you look so sad?”

Zayn traces a finger between Liam’s on their youngest’s back. Just a few months old, born a few days after Zayn’s birthday. He is beautiful and Zayn is just as in love with him as their four other children but he had been more stubborn about another baby this time. An almost eighteen year difference between Bashar and him hadn’t set well with Zayn, but if he is bad saying no to the kids, he is even worse when it comes to Liam.

“Mhm,” Liam lies, quirking his lips up some when Zayn gives him a worried look. “And our little Prince here is missing his big brother.”

Zayn bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from chuckling at Liam as he looks down at the sleeping boy. “You sure it isn’t his Papa that is missing his oldest?”

Liam frowns at him and Zayn laughs, moving around the couch so he can lay there and tuck himself into Liam’s side, being careful not to jostle Hayam as she sleeps. “Of course I miss him. I don’t understand why he doesn’t want to come.”

“He does,” Zayn insists seriously, looking up at him as he smoothes his hand over Amiri’s back. He had been heartbroken when the call had came that Alex couldn’t get out of work to come down. “He just wants to be with Alex, too.”

Liam huffs out, an offended look on his face. “I have the mind to call their boss right now and call out for them.”

Zayn snorts, biting on his lip because he had done that already because he had been just as heartbroken at the idea of not having their family together for the holidays. 

“They need money now, babe. Adults or whatever.”

“Shut up,” Liam groans, clenching his eyes shut. “I’m gonna pretend he is like this one, still barely one.”

“Oh yeah? Then I’ll go on on pretending not to like you like I did back then.”

Liam tightens his grip around Zayn’s shoulder as he pretends to move away. “You were shit at pretending, babe.”

Zayn plants a kiss to the corner of his mouth before he actually rolls away and goes over to Hayam to scoop her up. She sleeps hard just like him, still snoring softly as she curls into his chest. 

“Come on love, put your little prince to bed and then you get some sleep, yeah? I’ll finish the presents that you gave up on.”

Liam laughs, glancing guiltily at the large pile waiting to go under the tree.

Once Amiri and Hayam are in their beds, Liam’s eyes closed and snores filling their bedroom, Zayn sneaks out to their garage, phone in his hand. 

“Papa’s sleeping, beta. Ask Nialler if you can take that fake snow stuff he has.”  
  
+*  
  
Liam sighs, staring up at the ceiling as he tickles his fingers through Zayn’s hair. The room is barely lit as the sun has just started to rise and he knows Hayam will be up in any minute, jumping onto their bed the way Mahaad and Maira used to. 

There is a pout on Zayn’s lips where he tucks into Liam’s side. He had tip toed into the bedroom late last night and Liam pretended to not wake up from the dip in the bed, but he knows he should let Zayn sleep - feeling bad that Zayn stayed up so late putting gifts under the tree for him.

Liam sighs again before pushing up from the bed, wanting to get to Hayam before she can wake her Baba. He peeks between the space between the curtains of his window, his heart heavy because there is nothing he loves more than a white Christmas (and his family).

“What the fuck.”

Liam frowns, pulling the curtains apart some as he eyes the white ground, the flakes stuck to the window pane. His truck is covered, and so are the bushes below the window. 

He closes the curtain completely before padding into the hallway to get to his office window. It is all white there too, and he frowns again. The weatherman had said it would be a warm one, but their yard is covered in snow. 

He frowns more as he sees all of the lights turned off in the living room, moving blindly through the room towards the front door to wrench it open. 

Liam grins brightly as the warmer air hits his skin and he sees the bright green grass across the road, but his own covered in white. His chest expands, that familiar feeling that always accompanies his thoughts of Zayn settling there like a comfort.

Liam leans against the door frame, taking in his surroundings before his heart stops in his chest, eyes sliding over the badly hidden car behind the bushes in their neighbors yard. The car they had given to Bashar for his seventeenth birthday. 

His pace is quick as he walks back through the black room to peek his head into Mahaad’s room. There are still two beds in there, though they had turned his office into Bashar’s bedroom when he turned fifteen, and then a nursery for Amiri when he had gotten his own apartment. It is empty, and he frowns before making his way back into the living room. 

He flicks the switch connected to the Christmas lights, a smile breaking out onto his lips as he takes in his boy, fast asleep on the couch with a bow stuck to his forehead. Alex sleeps beside him, their legs entangled and their blanket fallen to the floor.

Liam warms all over as he eases the blanket back over them, removing the bow and planting a kiss there instead. 

“Welcome home, beta,” he whispers quietly as not to wake him.

He checks in on his girls, making sure they are still asleep before he goes back into the bedroom. Zayn lies flat on his back, brows wrinkling and legs shifting against the sheets like he does before he wakes. Liam gives up on letting him sleep, the need to kiss him too strong as he settles on top of him.

“Zayn,” he whispers, tickling his nose against his husband’s. “Wake up.”

“No,” Zayn mumbles tiredly, but his hands slide against Liam’s hips. 

“I love you,” Liam murmurs, hovering his lips over Zayn’s and they pout out, demanding a kiss be placed to them.

He obliges, just a simple peck as he curls his arms around Zayn’s shoulders as much as he can. “I want you to marry me.”

Zayn smiles softly, nose wrinkling but his eyes remain closed. “We are married, donut.”

Liam plops another kiss to his mouth excitedly, his smile so big it hurts his cheeks. “Marry me again.”

Zayn peeks an eye open at him, the exhaustion heavy in his features. “You saw your presents?”

Liam nods. “Have I told you you are the best thing to happen to me.”

Zayn grins, sliding his arms around Liam’s back to tug him close. “You happened to me.”

Liam doesn’t respond, only slots their lips together for a slow kiss until they have to part due to the sound of little voices and then a scream of, “Bhaiya!”

“Thank you,” Liam murmurs, pulling away some. “For giving me the best life and best Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? [tumblr](http://zipplekink.tumblr.com/) if you need it! I have other HotH drabbles on there as well, /tagged/HotH :)
> 
> Also, and I'm sorry if it was confusing, but I've spoken about Alex before in drabbles but never in the fic and I forgot. They are dating, and have been since they were like ~14


End file.
